


The Heirloom

by thevwchu



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevwchu/pseuds/thevwchu
Summary: No one gets to kill him. No one but her. Especially not after he basically decided to propose. Ben Solo style.And when she decides to do something, nothing in the entire universe is going to stop her.Taking place after the events in Crait, Rey must save the man she realised she cannot live without.





	1. Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KylandaDragan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/gifts), [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



> This story has been inspired by all my beautiful Reylo writers- but in particular my amazing and super talented writing buddy [KylandaDragan](https://kylandadragan.tumblr.com), who basically decided that I should join in on the fun of writing fan fiction. Darling you've been such an inspiration, thank you for nudging me out of my shell and proving that I can do more than read others' work!
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this to [CoraRiley](https://corariley.tumblr.com), who is one of the first Reylo writers who gave me so much life from her stories. You are amazing darling, LW and Praxis started a snowball effect of my love for Reylo. 
> 
> I would also like to recognise Thor Skywalker on YouTube for the Necklace Theory, as this video has inspired the main plot of my story. Please do check out the video [The Necklace Theory: How Palpatine Killed Padme and Turned Anakin to the Dark Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk1DEwGnFrc)
> 
> For you those savvy ones out there... I may have hid in some references from HP and GoT. Just because I love them both.
> 
> Have fun reading everyone! 
> 
> Feel free to come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://thevwchu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is my first ever written piece, any feedback is much appreciated and welcomed, but please do take it easy on me! 
> 
> And without any further ado... Here we go!

Something’s wrong.

Rey felt the sudden imbalance take hold of her, threatening to swallow her into the abyss. Like being sucked into the unforgiving sinking fields in Jakku, Rey collapsed in a heap and tried to remain calm, dragging air into her burning lungs.

“Why?” and “What?” Kept playing across her mind as she tried to maintain a grip over her frazzled state.

She rubbed her carotid on her neck, attempting to physically slow her heart down and stop the panic coursing through her.

She dragged her eyes up, eyeing her surroundings warily. Everything was as it were in her room. She was meditating after dinner, having excused herself from the tedious socialising that Poe and Finn tried to coerce her into. The cracked kyber crystal remained set on her table by her bed, with the split saber staff and Jedi texts resting next to it.

Something out there’s wrong.

Instinctively, Rey let her mind clear, allowing her mind to disentangle from the darkness seeping into her. She traced it back, as it stretched out into the universe off and beyond her own. And then suddenly, she sees him.

Something’s horribly wrong with him.

She saw his handsome face, carrying her scar proudly. He stood there, staring at something beyond her view. She held her breath, waiting for the moment that he would realise she was there with him; only that it never came. He looked up, and stared straight through her, just to simply train his eyes back to what he was looking at.

Pain radiated through her. This wasn’t her Ben.

Something is terribly wrong.

“… Ben…?” She murmured.

When he didn’t even so much as acknowledge her presence, the panic she felt earlier returned ten folds.

“Ben! I’m right here, Ben, please look at me!”

But nothing. She screamed and yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks as she ran towards him, only to stumble as she ran straight through him. She looked back in horror, as she realised that the bond between them has changed, somehow, weakened and corrupted. She can feel the darkness walling him off from her, preventing her from reaching out towards him.

It wasn’t until then that she realised how much he meant to her. Since the events in Crait, she had shut him off from their bond. He had tried to reach out to her everyday, begging her to let him talk, to hear him out. To just see her and feel her presence. She had seen a glimpse of his distraught face, pain etched over his beautiful features as he pleaded for her to let him in. But she was too angry. She couldn’t reason with her own emotions, the sense of betrayal too fresh. She knew she would lash out at him, and say something she would regret. If there is anything that she had learnt, calling names and throwing anger tantrums aren’t going to do her or him any good in the long run. So she closed the bond off, forcing him away from her, at least until she could keep herself in check.

As she tried to make sense of it all, she felt a dark presence push into her, slamming her out of the bond. She yelped in pain and fear, throat hoarse from her screams of desperation as Ben’s presence disappeared in front of her. The silence became deafening, the lack of Ben’s presence weighing down on her. She felt herself sink, as if a weight has attached itself to her legs and is pulling her down into an ocean of darkness. She struggled and thrashed to no avail, a riot of emotions enclosing onto her fragile mind.

_What is going on? Ben, what’s happening to you? I have to get to him, need to save him…_

Her mind kept flickering back to Ben. Even within the chaos and darkness she was in, she needed to reach out to Ben.

The desperation mounted as the darkness continued to engulf her, a voice she seemed to have heard before whispered to her, malice dripping into her sub consciousness.

_Let go. You are holding him back. Why do you think he would choose you? You ARE nothing. A speck of dust in this magnificent universe. You are worthless and insignificant to this world, let alone to him. Even your parents knew that._

She felt her grasp on Ben loosen, and the darkness pushed into her, surrounding and consuming her light. She was so tired of waiting. All she ever did was wait. Wait for someone to turn around and acknowledge her, find her, show her her place in this world. Maybe the voice is right. She is nothing- a nobody who isn’t worth anything to this world.

Just as she felt the darkness take hold of her, a blinding flash of light speared through, chasing away the shadows. She fell forwards, hands lifted above her eyes as the light shone onto her, lighting up her surroundings. She heard the voice scream in rage, followed by a gust of wind that blew across her face, ruffling her loosened strands of hair. And then, all was still.

She blinked, gulping in deep breaths as she attempted to calm her racing heart. As her eyes began to adjust to the light, she realised it was coming off of two figures. She squinted, attempting to make out who they were. The shorter of the two stepped towards her, peace radiating from her frame, and she relaxed slightly, feeling the heavy weight lift off her.

“Rey. Breathe. Focus on the light. You are safe now.”

Rey let go of the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. As the light softened, she couldn’t help but stare at the regal beauty in front of her. She noticed her hazel eyes, so piercing and intense, as if she could see into her soul. Her hair framed her face, cascading down in waves with flowers scattered throughout its midst. She smiled gently, a hand extending towards Rey’s face, sending another roll of energy and peace through her.

“My child, you are a beautiful soul. You have so much love to give, so pure and good in a world of chaos and hate. Do not for one second think you are worthless.”

Rey blinked again, mesmerised by her voice.

“Who are you? No. What are you? Wait. How’s Ben? Why-“

“Slowly child.” The female laughed. “To answer your first question, my name is Padme Amidala. And this-“ She said, turning towards the tall man standing silently next to her, “This is the love of my life, Anakin Skywalker.”

Rey turned to her left, eyeing the other figure stood quietly throughout the ordeal. She frowned, trying to figure out who they were.

And then, her face drained of the little blood that had returned earlier.

“You are Ben’s grandparents?!”

Padme chuckled. “My child, there is nothing to be scared of. If anything, we are in debt to you for showing Ben the light which he has believed lost.”

Rey swallowed, pondering her words. Then she sat up straight, eyes wide with fear as she remembered the look of distance and darkness on Ben’s face. “ What happened to Ben? He’s not right. I can’t reach him, can’t touch him through the bond. It’s like something is closing him off to me.” She took a breath, trying to still the tremble in her voice. “Something’s wrong. That wasn’t my Ben.”

Padme signed, sadness filling the room. “Ben was lost. He couldn’t bear losing you after you shut him out. At first he tried to seek you through the bond, but when he realised that wasn’t going to work, he… decided to take things into his own hands.”

She paused, eyes downcast and in pain. Anakin pulled her towards him, holding her tightly as silent tears rolled down her face. Rey, terrified of what to expect, starred silently at Padme as she slowly collected herself.

“You see, Ben knew of a family heirloom, one that was extremely close to my heart.” Padme said slowly, projecting an image of a japor snippet to Rey. “ Ani gave it to me when we first met, and I kept it with me ever since. You see, it was supposed to protect me and give me good fortune. What I didn’t realise, was that it later sealed the downfall of our family.” Padme looked up at Anakin, her eyes locked with his. “Someone wanted Ani for his selfish use, so he corrupted our love to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, he lives on through the japor snippet, and continues to haunt our bloodline.”

Rey, still unable to completely process the information, asked silently, “Who is he?”

Anakin’s eyes darkened. “His name is Sheev Palpatine. Best known as Darth Sidious.”

Rey’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Darth Sidious?! But he’s gone! How can he have anything to do with Ben?”

Padme closed her weary eyes. “ You see, my children thought it was Snoke who influenced Ben, when in fact, Sidious was the one who whispered, and continues to do so even now. Sidious once summoned me to his office whilst he was chancellor, and at one point casually asked to see my japor snippet. What I did not realise at the time was that he would channel a part of his soul into it, in turn cursing me and sealing my death.” She looked up at Rey, anger reflecting from its depths. “He tainted what is pure, twisted it into his sick use, and continues to manipulate my family through it. Even in death, he made sure that it remained buried with me, ensuring that dark hold remains on Ani- that he will continue to be fuelled by anger and never learn to accept my passing. Through the necklace a part of him remains, preventing happiness for my children and grandchild. He is the reason Luke never found love. He is the reason Han kept leaving Leia. And now, he is trying to take you away from Ben.”

Rey started at that comment. “Take me away from Ben? What do you mean by that?”

“You and Ben belong together, just as how I belong with Padme.” Anakin stated. “Chaos ensured after I lost Padme, with darkness enshrouding my thoughts and actions. Sidious wanted me for himself- a weapon to hone and exploit. I was no good to him with light within me, so he did everything he could to sabotage that. After his death, a part of him remains dormant in the japor snippet. He continues to influence my bloodline, but he finally got what he wanted when Ben got his hands on it.”

Confused, Rey frowned. “Why would Ben want the japor snippet? Isn’t it simply a necklace to the rest of the family?”

Padme turned and looked away. “Ben knew of the japor snippet, and had always known the significance it held to me and Ani. He went to retrieve it from my grave, hoping to give it to you as a sign of his love and devotion to you. What he didn’t realise, was that that was exactly what Sidious wanted- once Ben held the japor snippet, Sidious took control of his mind, slowly draining him and taking over his body. By the end of the week, Sidious will return in full force, and Ben will cease to exist.”

The world froze to a stop as realisation hit Rey in full force. She looked up at Padme and Anakin, anger taking hold of her.

“No. He does not get to kill Ben!” She yelled. “Only I get to kill him. He owes me that much.”

Padme snickered, “I told you she’s feisty Ani.”

Rey closed her eyes, trying to clear the red that has filled her vision. Hands balled, nails digging in, she took several minutes to calm her raging heart.

“How do I destroy the bastard?” She simply stated.

Anakin turned and looked at the split kyber crystals sat on her table. “By an act through true love.” He stated. “The kyber crystals here have been split by your equal determination and love for each other. It may not make sense to either of you at the time, but it is love that you shared in that moment.” He lifted them off the table, placing them into Rey’s hands. “Let them guide you to make your own weapon- one that can destroy the japor snippet, and through that Sidious.”

Padme took Anakin’s hand as they both stepped back. “We will try and protect you from Sidious, but he is getting stronger by the minute. You must hurry- create your saber, and destroy the japor snippet.”

As they shimmered and began to disappear, Rey looked up in desperation. “What if I fail?”  
She felt Padme’s lips briefly on her forehead. “My child, we have faith in you and Ben.”

Just as the last flicker of light dissipate, Rey heard a whisper.

_May the force be with you, always._

And then, all was still again.


	2. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's quest for Ben's redemption takes her far away to a lone planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank every single person who has read, sent me kudos, and messages to me! It is an extremely humbling moment to have others read my work. 
> 
> This chapter is written around the topic of depression. I can see how Rey always presented a strong and optimistic front, but deep down, she had her own demons to deal with. But she has now grown up, learnt her own self worth, and is ready to love another in return. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you think! Feel free to comment or message me on [Tumblr](https://thevwchu.tumblr.com/) and happy reading my lovelies xxx

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2v0jtlj)

The Falcon lurched backwards as it pulled out of hyperspace. Rey starred out silently, eyes fixed on the vivid green planet. Had she not been in such a dire state of mind, she would have appreciated the beautiful colours that contrasted so starkly from the sandy yellow of Jakku. 

Rey paused momentarily at the scene in front of her. She had gone into research mode after Padme and Anakin left, her sole focus on the task on hand. For once in her life, she realised that waiting was not the answer to her problems. It was like finally waking from a horrible dream, just to realise that reality was yet another nightmare. 

The universe has a rather funny sense of humor. 

She was done waiting. She was done crying and screaming into the darkness, demanding and pleading to the universe for answers. 

She was done. For once in her life, she was going to wake up and save herself and Ben. 

Ben. 

How funny to think that less than a few months ago she was still going about her mundane life in Jakku, counting down the days to nothing. No future prospects, no plans, just a simple survival game. She had nothing to lose. Well, she did hold onto the one notion that her parents would return for her, but seriously, who was she kidding? She knew they were never coming back, she just simply didn’t allow her heart to believe it. 

At the time, that was the only thing left in the world that kept her alive, the only reason she stopped herself from stepping into the sinking fields. So many others have done so. Their sorrows and anguish of such unfulfilling lives, of such worthlessness, removed forever with their passing. She remembers the whispers of hushed voices, the low murmurs from the other scavengers whilst they polished their findings of the day. 

“Poor lass. Gone too soon. And to end her life by damning herself forever…” 

They never said it too loudly, for fear of the repercussions they would bring upon themselves just by stating it out loud. Many in Jakku were extremely superstitious- the Maker is unforgiving of those who do not treasure their life, who are damned to the depths of darkness, pain, and flames for eternity. 

But nothing ever gets done. Other than the undercurrent of sadness and sympathy, everyone simply moved on with their lives. Like nothing had happened. Rey learnt how extremely insignificant she was. That could have been her. She could have been the one sinking into the sand, pulled under the surface as she glances up passively at the searing sun. And nothing would change. It would be business as usual for everyone else- her presence wouldn’t even be missed. 

But then, that was before Ben.

She couldn’t quite pinpoint when it actually happened, but she knows that she is important to him. She knew he felt calmer when she was near, happier even. Come to think of it, he didn’t tried to hurt her even on that fated day on Takodana. He simply let her do her worst, and did not retaliate. She was so used to others attacking her, it has become instinct to lash out rather than wait to be attacked. 

Ben. Why did she not realise what she had earlier? She buried her weary face in her hands. She has become so tunnel visioned with her life, she had missed the significance of what Ben was to her. Yes he was no saint, and he had done some monstrous things, but in the end she knew he was trying to do good by her. She was just too damn stubborn and lost in her own emotions to realise it earlier. Ever since he had come into her life, she had felt more at ease, as if the emptiness she had inside her had slowly eased away. 

And now, she felt the emptiness again. The horrible pit that is again stretching into her being, whispering to her. 

“You’re nothing.” 

It kept filling her, trying to throw her back into her fragile state of anguish. 

Before it could drag her down, Rey starred up again, eyes resolutely looking at the scene in front of her. 

“I am Daenarey of Jakku. Survivor of the scorching deserts, free scavenger from Nimma Outpost, last Jedi and hope for the Resistance, and rightful owner of the Falcon. I am strong in the force, and I will return balance back to the universe.” 

Eyes dried of tears, Rey flipped the panels and set the Falcon to descent on Cularin.

She was going to save the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so have you found the random GoT, Star Trek signs around? ;) I couldn't resist!!
> 
> I thought I'd add the song that painted the mood for this particular chapter. The lyrics don't completely imply, but this is Rey's battle song. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Going Under by Evanescence ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdhqVtpR2ts)


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found the World Tree Ch'hala on Cularin, but things aren't really going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my humble little fic that has decided to take on a much bigger presence than I first anticipated... It was supposed to be a one chapter. Now... Maker knows how many there will be! 
> 
> I will warn you... there is a bit of angst coming up- please don't kill me for this! Somehow this is how it slipped out onto the screen (my fingers have a brain of its own, I swear this wasn't even the original plan) 
> 
> Please comment and find me on [Tumblr](https://thevwchu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And the song that I had in mind for this particular chapter is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day  
> In particular:  
> I walk a lonely road  
> The only one that I have ever known  
> Don't know where it goes  
> But it's only me, and I walk alone

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=mli4av)

Rey tugged at the neck of her robes for the fifth time. Had she known it was going to be this stiffling, she would have not bothered changing into this particular outfit. She had grabbed it back in Ahch-To, found it hidden within the cave of wonders that she dove into. She thought it would be useful to take with her- it looked like a female robe, and Luke didn’t seem to care about changing outfits. But ever since she had changed into it, everything felt different.

 

Shaking her head to clear it, Rey looked forward and focused on the ancient tree in front of her. It’s branches stretched out into the sky, whilst its roots traveled beyond the ground beneth her. It stood errect, the shape of a guardian appeared embodied into the trunk itself. It stood proud and tall amonst the many other trees that occupied this planet. She thought Takodana was green, but this place clearly was even more so. Trees as far as the eyes can see, extending so high it blocked out the two scorching suns, with lush green canopy covering forest floors. She could hear the distant sounds of life surrounding the area, a beautiful melody of the wildlife inhabiting it. Oddly enough, she had noticed the songs die down when she neared, shifting away from her.

 

_That’s odd. Maybe they just don’t like foreign presence._

Rey nodded to herself and shrugged off the unease. Mind clearing once more, she focused on the force as she recalled from the text. Her eyes fluttered shut, breath stilling as she centre herself, becoming aware of every muscle in her body. She then reached out gently into the force, seeking the pull of the force through the guide of the World Tree Ch’hala.

 

_I, Daenarey, first of my name, last hope of the Jedi order, seek to bring balance to the force. I am your vessel, your humble servant. Your will is my command. Guide me in my journey in overthrowing the darkness that threatens to take over our galaxy._

She waited. Time seemed to slow, even stop. The sounds of the forest fell away. The warmth of the suns disappear. She felt the force around her stilled. Then she heard a whisper.

 

_How do you seek balance when darkness radiates from you?_

Rey started, eyes opening and found herself in the abyss, transported to another dimension. She frowned.

 

“I don’t understand, I have never favoured the dark.”

 

The voice whispered again. The echo bouncing off all directions, obscruing its origin.

 

_The robe chose you. You would not find it, let alone touch it if you were not aligned with the dark. The fact that you are wearing it and are alive proves that you have significant darkness within yourself._

Rey’s eyes widened in disbelief. She looked down again at the robes, confusion painting her features. It was a beautiful set of robes that otherwise appeared practical and plain.

 

“I really don’t understand.” Rey murmured, eyes darting left and right to find the source of the voice.

 

_Aleema’s legacy would not have chosen just anyone to wear it. You are strong in the dark side of the force, that is obvious. However, it may seem that your light is not completely gone either. It struggles within you to break free of the contraint the robes have placed upon it._

Pondering on the statement hanging heavily, Rey reached out tentitively in front of her. Focusing on her fingers, she stretched her being out towards her fingertips. She yelped in astonishment as purple lightening spilled out of her, crackling with static as it danced across the distance.

 

Rey stared at her hands in disbelief. “What just happened?!”

 

_So it seems that Aleema’s robes have heightened your dark side ability emensly. But then that was expected._

A pregnant pause settled as Rey tried to comprehend what was happening.

 

“Ok, does this mean I should take this robe off?”

 

_Not particularly. If you wish to fight the darkness that is threatening to consume the universe again, then you very well will need a strong dose of that darkness yourself. The Jedi and Sith were too extreme in their siding, neglecting to appreciate the benefits the other side had. If you can learn to wield both the strongest of the light and dark, then you will stand a chance on defecting the dark._

The voice paused, as if contemplating the next part before proceeding in a heavy tone.  
  
_Be warned that the path of the saviour is a heavy burden. You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain._

Rey felt her fists clench and unclench. She could feel the darkness flowing through her, whispering to her, tempting her. She took a deep breathe, steering herself back to peaceful thoughts.

 

“I will do whatever it takes to vanquish the darkness and bring Ben back.”

 

A slight breeze caressed her face.

 

_You will continue, even knowing what the sacrafice would be?_

Rey started. “Sacrafice? What sacrafice?”

 

_You wished to create the weapon that will vanquish the darkness. In return for this, a price must be paid._

Rey looked down at her feet, then stared into the darkness, her mind made. “Name your price.”

 

_Ben Snow’s love for you._

Her heart skipped a beat. Rey felt her jaw drop in horror. “What do you mean?”

 

_He will have no memory of his love for you, and he will never love you as long as the weapon lives._

Feeling lightheaded, Rey crumbled to the floor. She felt distant as she nodded, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Do it.”

 

And as she slipped into unconsciousness, the force disappeared into the distance, leaving behind anger, dispair and loneliness.


	4. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakens to a rather unfamiliar surrounding... And an unexpected encounter with none other than Little Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I tried to lighten the mood a little bit, so with Kylandadragan's suggestions, I decided to write a little flash back scene for Rey. I hope you are all enjoying this fic so far! I've had so much fun allowing the characters to flow as they willed it. 
> 
> If you have any comments please don't hesitate to comment below or find me on [Tumblr](https://thevwchu.tumblr.com/)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ddhusn)

Rey squinted as she slowly woke up.

 

She felt shit.

 

There really is no other way of describing how she felt as eloquently as that. But then, she did grow up next to drunks and lowlands- it was inevitable that her language turned out rather colourful from all that influence.

 

Rubbing her eyes gently, she tried to calm the pain behind her eyes. Groaning from discomfort and stiffness, Rey slowly lifted herself up from the floor whilst attempting to not aggravate her headache anymore.

 

She stopped, wearily eyeing her surroundings. Confusion clouded her head as she surveyed the area. Instead of the luscious greenery that made up her original landscape, she could see the many skyscrapers surrounding her.

 

_Where was she?_

 

Still disorientated by the sudden change of scenery, Rey glanced around the rather clean and modern room she was in. The word sterile came to mind. It was an artistically decorated room- everything was placed precisely in its place, but the entire environment lacked a homey feeling.

 

“Master Ben!”

 

Rey’s head snapped up as she watched in awe as a BX droid came crashing into the room. It was trying and failing miserably to catch a boy with a brilliant mop of black hair and big ears peaking out from underneath. He was running just out of its reach, the droid trailing hopelessly behind him. He had somehow gotten hold of a power drill, and was squealing “Babababa”, seeming rather pleased with his new toy.

 

_How the hell is a kid who’s maybe just about two years old, left alone with a droid, and has access to a power drill?! Where’s his parents? And why is a kitchen droid of all things chasing him…_

And just when things couldn’t get weirder, she watched transfixed as the boy dragged an entire sofa with the force, sending it skidding sideways, knocking the droid crashing unceremoniously onto the floor.

 

Whilst the BX unit wailed with indignity, the little boy turned to survey his handiwork, a glint of mischief twinkling within the depths of his wide chocolate brown eyes. He shrieked again, giggling non-stop, his finger still pressing down on the power drill.

 

Rey couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the scene. For just a moment, everything fell away, staring at this adorable child made her momentarily forget about all her worries.

 

Startled, the boy turned and stared right at her. Rey coughed, and stifled her laughter behind her hand, her gaze swinging down and locking with his. Sensing his confusion, Rey attempted to calm herself, kneeling down to his level. She half expected him to run away in fear of her; but when she reached out across the force, she sensed confusion, curiosity, and awe. She kept still as he approached her slowly, power drill still extended but thankfully no longer in power.

 

“Hello darling, how did you manage to get a hold of that?” She smiled down at him, feeling her eyes crinkling at the edges.

 

He looked up at her shyly, his gaze darting away slightly.

 

“Baba…” He murmured quietly, looking down at his conquest. He then slowly looked up at her, offering the power drill to her. “Baba?”

 

Rey opened her hands and stretched them out, she smiled as he lowered the power drill into her hands. “Why thank you very much darling, you must be able to read my mind since I was just trying to find one of these!” His face turned slightly pink as he looked at her hand, then slowly back up to her eyes.

 

Setting the power drill down next to her and ensuring the safety was on, Rey turned her attention back to him. “Now, what is your name my dear?”

 

He played with his shirt briefly, looking up sideways at her. “Ben.” He murmured, slight anxiety shining through his aura.

 

Rey’s eyes widened. Ben. This was Ben? Her Ben?! She noticed him starring at her, and blinked to clear her mind.

 

“Well, it is very nice to meet you Ben. My name is Daenarey, or Rey- like the sunlight.” She reached out and gently ruffled his hair, and he squealed happily up at her.

 

“Master Ben, who are you talking to?” The BX unit seemed to have finally regained its posture, rolling over to Ben and Rey.

 

Ben looked up at the droid, “Rey Rey!” He babbled happily, pointing his chubby finger at her.

 

The droid looked straight through her, confusion clear in its voice. “Master Ben, there is no one there, did you fall over and hit your head just now?”

 

Ben appeared rather upset on that statement. He stomped his little feet, pointing adamantly at Rey. “Rey Rey! Rey Rey!”

 

Rey was slightly gob smacked, realizing that for some reason only Ben could see her.

 

Puffy red cheeks were steadily getting worse, and tears threatened to spill out of his overly big eyes.

 

Sighing, Rey turned and waved at the droid, turning the BX unit down with a click. She normally loved droids more than people; but in this current situation, the droid in question was making little Ben extremely upset, and she really hated the idea of Ben being anything but happy.

  
Ben stared at her, his tears drying away as he shot her a toothy grin. “Rey Rey!” He squealed happily, and proceeded to topple the droid over with a little nudge of the force. Rey shot Ben a stern look, wagging a finger at him. “Now now Ben, I switched it off because it was making you upset, but that doesn’t mean you get to push it over either. What’s going to cook for you and your family later?”

 

Slightly taken aback, Ben sat down on the floor, eyes seemingly about to tear up again. Taking a deep breath, Rey reached out and picked him up before he decide to tear the place down with his screams. _How the hell does he have me wrapped around his little finger even as a kid?_ Rolling her eyes internally at the thought, she cooed and hugged him tightly.

 

“Now Ben, don’t cry my darling. Just don’t do that again ok?” She felt him snuggle into the crock of her neck, fingers gripping tightly onto her tunic. She stood up, walking around the room whilst running a soothing hand down his back. “Look at all those buildings, aren’t they simply majestic? I’ve never seen anything quite like it. See where I’m from, there’s sand extending to the very edge of the horizon. It’s not nice and clean like here, and it’s hot as hell! And don’t get me started on how bad Niima Outpost can smell… I mean it is, quite literally, a junkyard. But then, there’s always treasures buried within it all- rare diamonds in the rough you know?” Rey continued to babble on, talking absolute non-sense. She looked down at the little bundle she was carrying, and was surprised to see Ben starring silently up at her. _Such ancient eyes_ she thought, somehow appearing much older than his age. She studied him for a moment, pondering what to say next.

 

“I learnt a song when I was younger, when I was spying on the traders that came in from outside of Jakku.” Tilting her head, she asked, “Would you like to hear it?”

 

Ben bobbed his head eagerly, giving her the wide toothy grin that she adores. “Rey Rey!”

 

She scrunched her nose up and laughed, leaning down and pressing her forehead to his. Carefully shifting into a seat whilst holding Ben carefully in her arms, she cleared her throat and sung.

 

 _You light the skies, up above me_  
_A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_Don't fade away, don't fade away, oh_

_Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star_  
_If you stay with me, boy_  
_We can rule the world_  
_Yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky_  
_If you stay by my side_  
_We can rule the world_

 

Leaning slightly back, she ran her hand through his messy locks, pushing it out of his face. Ben’s face was filled with rapture, his eyes unblinking as he stared up at her.

 

 _If walls break down, I will comfort you_  
_If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you_  
_You've saved my soul_  
_Don't leave me now, don't leave me now, oh_

_Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star_  
_If you stay with me, boy_  
_We can rule the world_  
_Yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky_  
_If you stay by my side_  
_We can rule the world_

 

Closing her eyes briefly, Rey realized that she meant every single word. She wished she could have said this to Ben in his older state, where he would understand what every word meant to her. But then, the fact that she got to sing it at all to him was more than she could ask for.

 

 _Oh, all the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you, for you_  
_All the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you, for you, oh_

_Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star_  
_If you stay with me, boy_  
_We can rule the world_  
_Yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky_  
_If you stay by my side_  
_We can rule the world_

 

She felt a tiny hand brush across her cheek, and she opened her eyes to stare into the warm chocolate brown eyes of little Ben. “Rey Rey…” He said softly. It was only then that Rey realized that she was crying. She tried to stop the outpour, but it was like the walls of a dam had collapsed, and all the bottled up pain came crashing down on her. Why was the universe so cruel? Why are they not allowed to be together? Why? She sobbed openly, tears clouding her vision as it rolled down her cheeks. She felt the tiny body of Ben press into her, as if seeking to comfort her. She was about to pull back and wipe her face when she felt Ben’s presence in the force, slightly hesitant and uncertain, but there nonetheless. She felt him wrap around her force signature, projecting warmth and light into her, calming her down slowly.

 

When Rey finally managed to reduce the sobs to hiccups, she looked down in absolute awe at the little boy in front of her. So young, yet somehow so strong and caring already. She leaned down towards his tiny face, and gave him an eskimo kiss. “Thank you my darling Ben. I really needed that. You know just what a girl needs!”

  
Ben stared up at her, eyes seeming to soften. He pressed both his hands on her cheeks and closed his eyes. Slightly confused, Rey was about to pull back when she felt a familiar jolt pass through her. She closed her eyes and focused, then snapping quickly open in recognition. Ben was sending her his love through the bond. It wasn’t as intense as the ones she had previously received from him when he was older, yet it was pure and full of light, with an undeniable core of love and happiness. Shocked beyond words, Rey could only stare as Ben opened his eyes and smiled his toothy grin at her. “Rey Rey!” He squealed happily, retracting his hands from her cheeks.

 

Just then, she heard the sound of a door sliding open. A familiar voice rumbled from the other room. “Ben? Where’s my big guy eh?”

 

Little Ben broke out of her embrace and scrambled onto the floor, running happily towards the source of the voice. “Dada!” He screamed. Rey felt his excitement for his father, but at the same time, an undercurrent of desperation. She got up slowly and walked over, seeing a much younger Han Snow swoop up his son and swing him up in the air. “What have you been up to kiddo?” Ben squealed happily, then pointed over to Rey. “Rey Rey!” Turning around, Han looked at the direction Ben was pointed at. “What are you pointing at Ben?”

 

That clearly did not go down well with little Ben, as his chubby cheeks started to turn bright red. “Rey Rey!” He screamed, pointing more forcefully this time at Rey again.

 

Sensing his frustration, Rey was about to step up to calm Ben when she felt herself slip away from her surroundings. Ben, sensing her departure, let out a desperate cry and burst out into tears, leaning out from his father’s grip towards her. Rey tried to pull herself back to him, but the force was having none of it. Darkness crashed into her, engulfing her in its claws as unconsciousness claimed her tortured mind once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Rey sang to little Ben is Rule the World by Take That.  
> I can so see my star crossed lovers singing this to each other. Don't you?


	5. Allegiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force decides to take Rey on a little time traveling... She just needs to make sure she's not seen.... or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my wonderful gorgeous readers  
> Thank you for reading my little fic! It has certainly taken on a life of its own, and I am thoroughly enjoying the entire process.  
> I would like to acknowledge and thank both [spatziline](http://spatziline.tumblr.com/) (the Eskimo kiss) and [boomdafunk](http://boomdafunk.tumblr.com/)(black and white Reylo) for allowing me to use their beautiful artwork in my mood board- please do check them out on Tumblr :) 
> 
> As always, please comment and leave me kudos if you like it! You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://thevwchu.tumblr.com/)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ixdudh)

 

 

 _Oh for the love of..._ Rey thought as she slowly cracked open her eyes.

The force is having one heck of a laugh.

She felt like she’s been tossed around, stomped over by an entire herd of fathiers, and spat out unceremoniously onto her now definitely bruised derrière.

Wincing as she felt her neck crack, she pushed herself up on her forearms, rubbing her eyes to erase the sleep from them.

It took her a good minute to finally realise that she was not back in the lushes green forest, but rather back in the cargo hold in the Millennium Falcon.  A bit confused as to why she was back on her ship rather than the forest, Rey looked around and noticed that there were more crates in here than when she had originally brought with her to Cularin.

_Ha. I swore I unloaded these in Voss when the Resistance were dropped off?_

Rolling her neck again to smooth out the knots, Rey pushed herself up into a stand. She eyed the crates, noting that they were exactly the same ones that she had personally moved out of the Falcon prior to jetting off on her mission.

This doesn’t make any sense. Why is something that she had moved off a month ago be here again? Can the force play apparition tricks as well? Oh Maker why the HELL did Luke not bother telling her SHIT about the sick jokes the force can throw in her direction…

Whilst the internal monolog continued to brew, Rey sensed someone approaching the other side of door. Pancaking she darted towards the far side of the room and jumped behind a tall crate, concealing herself from view. She peeked out behind the gap and watched as the door cracked open, and she held her breath waiting to pounce.

Only that the person who walked in was none other than herself.

Stunned, Rey gapped as she watched herself walk into the room and close the door behind her.

_This looks familiar…_

She watched her face, previously composed and calm, slowly crumble as her back slid down the door and onto the floor.

She remembered this scene. It was just after arriving at Voss 2 months ago, and reaching an agreement with local natives. She was helping with moving and arranging living accommodations for the resistance before this when Finn had started asking her questions. Too many damn questions.

_What’s wrong with her?_

_Why’s she so zoned out?_

_Why’s she so not herself?_

_Why’s she not eating enough?_

_Was she sick?_

She had mumbled some nonsense along the lines of “I’m fine” and “gonna get some fresh air” before hightailing it out as quickly as she could.

Silently, she watched her old self sob into her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t know how to respond to Finn as didn’t truly understand why she even felt that way at the time.

In her head, the images of Finn and Rose kept playing on repeat. They were so happy together. Within the chaos of the crumbling resistance and war, they had managed to find each other.  A true rarity on its own, let alone during a time when so much unrest and danger remains. There were the silent eye exchanges, the little winks Finn sends Rose, the little giggles Rose fails to suppress, and their not very subtle brushing of bodies together.

It all came to a halting screech in her mind when she had spied them locked in a tight embrace under pale moonlight, hands tangled in each other’s hair, lips sliding, nipping and caressing each other. Rey remembered watching transfixed to the scene, and when Rose dropped her hand downwards to reach between their bodies, Rey had finally snapped out of her trance and bolted the other direction.

That image had remained burned to her memories, and she felt the darkness boiling within her. She had been so confused. Why was she upset? She knew she didn’t see Finn as anything more than a brother, and she is ecstatic to see him settled someone as loving and selfless as Rose. So why was she feeling jealous whenever she sees them together?

She had tried to keep her distance from both Finn and Rose since, as she didn’t want to torment herself by witnessing their public display of affection. Finn must have caught on to that particular part of her, and had not stopped hounding her since.

Rey’s heart bled for herself as she watched her shoulders shake uncontrollably, sobs wrecking through her frame. She was about to reach out through the force to her old self, when she felt the unmistakable disturbance in the force. Yanking herself back, she mustered everything she had and threw a shield over herself, masking her force signature as best as she can.

All of the sudden, the back of Ben appeared in the cargo hold. Rey watched with dread as she knew what was about to happen. Having noticed the sobs coming from behind him, Ben whipped around, horror painting his beautiful features. Squinting with concentration, he stretched his hand out, pointing it towards her old self. Rey remembered the feeling- of the sudden lift of a heavy weight, of finally being able to breathe, of finally feeling at peace. Silently, she watched as her sobbing form calmed down, and her head lifted up slowly to acknowledge the new presence in the force.

Eye locking, they simply stared into each other’s eyes, drowning in the depth of their souls. But then, Rey watched sadly as a gate was slammed in her old self, and coldness washed over her.

“Kylo Ren. To what do I owe the pleasure of your royal presence?” She heard herself sneer.

_Oh my goodness, how can I sound and act like such a bitch after what Ben had just done for me?_

Ben flinched as if he was slapped. He eyed her wearily, “You were in pain, I merely wanted to calm you down.”

Lifting her head up high, she spat out the next words, “That is none of your business. I don’t need to be saved, especially not by a monster!”

Standing up abruptly, Rey watched as her old self practically sprinted out the door, leaving a very hurt Ben behind the sliding door.

Staring at the closed door, Ben dropped his head into his gloved hand. It was only then that Rey noticed it- the pure and utter exhaustion etched across his entire demeanor. There were dark circles under his eyes, colour drained out of his face. His shoulder was hunched, his other hand balling into fists. It was excruciating for her to watch. His pain was bleeding into her, and she couldn’t bear the distraught etched across his face. Before better judgment overtook her, she pictured the happiest memory she had, projecting it out of herself and onto him.

Ben stilled, looking up with confusion written across his face.

“Why am I still here? Rey’s already left…” He looked around and then swung over to the corner where Rey was hidden. Closing his eyes, Rey felt him reach out and brush her mind. Chills ran down her spine, and Rey lost her grip momentarily on her cover, which was all it took. Ben’s eyes snapped open, and walked towards her. “…Rey…?”

Internally sighing, Rey stood up from her hideout, stretching her cramped legs. She looked up to see Ben gawking at her, completely in awe of her.

“Hello Ben.” She whispered, stepping over to him. She reached out slowly, cupping his cheek. Ben leaned into her, his eyes drifting close. They savored the silence, content in the simple act of just being with each other. Rey slowly pulled his face down, and brushed her nose against his. Ben’s eyes flew open, recognition shining through its depth.

“You remember?” He asked, as he drew her to him.

“More like just met you, a very very naughty two year old you.” Rey laughed, leaning into his embrace.

Flashing her a wolfish smile, Ben tucked her into his arms, leaning down to breathe in her scent.

“I knew it was you, that night in the forest. It was like that memory was locked away until that moment, when I was finally allowed to remember you.”

Looking up, Rey asked, “Do you remember anything other than my face?”

Brushing a kiss to her forehead, Ben whispered, “We can rule the world?”

Smiling, Rey hugged him tightly, basking in the attention Ben was showering her. “Yes we can.” She savored the humming sensation of the force, purring with content from the balance.

She felt the moment the force tried to take her back. Ben sensed it as well, his arms tightening around her slender frame. His eyes were desperate, pleading as she felt the connection slowly pull her away from him.

“Ben, I want you to know… you are my home, and I will always come back to you.”

Brushing a lock of his raven hair to reveal the scar she gave him, she kissed it softly as a single tear rolled down her face.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. As she disappeared from his embrace, she whispered.

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Rey got a bit jumbled in her space/time travel that she didn't think to tell Ben to watch out for the future... Well, you all now know why Ben Solo decided to propose- Rey basically sealed the deal for him here. 
> 
> The mood that painted this scene was inspired by Carry Me Home by SOHN.


	6. An Unlikely Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's wallowing in her own despair when she got a much needed kick in the backside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> I was going through a rather emotional spot in my life whilst writing this particular chapter, and it does seep into Rey's mood.  
> I hope you enjoy the short snippet in here, and do message me here or on [Tumblr](https://thevwchu.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos are much appreciated as well!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=23uapfn)

She knew she was back.

 

The emptiness that shook her out of unconsciousness practically suffocates her.

 

Only moments ago she was with Ben: happy, content, exhilarated, practically drunk from his presence and proximity.

 

Now as she lay on the forest floor, the gentle humming sounds from the nearby creatures signaling her return, Rey could not bring herself to open her eyes.

 

His absence in the force left her breathless. She had forgotten how horrible the loss was.

 

As silent tears fell from her eyes, she tried to still the wave of emotions that continued to crash into her.

 

She can feel everything. The creatures, singing in the distance; the plants, extending into the earth seeking substance. The sunlight caressing the top of the leaves. The dew drops lifting up by that light and extending into the atmosphere. She felt the constant exchange of life and death, the equilibrium from the flowing and ebbing of the force.

 

And yet all this did was amply her imbalance.

 

So much pain. So much anger. The darkness swamped her fragile heart, tearing at her mind, seeping into her soul.

 

 _Oh for once in my life leave me alone!!!_ She screamed internally, as she attempted to get a grip on her rioting emotions.

 

A hush fell in the universe. She could sense the sounds disappearing, a withdrawal of the energy that casually flowed through her before. She sent a silent thank you, as she felt the pain ebb into a manageable ache in the back of her mind.

 

Rey stilled as she collected her thoughts. She knew she had too much soul. Too much empathy. The universe is a cruel place- it made damn sure she knew that since the age of 5. She knew how it felt to be so alone and neglected in the world, and she had made it her life goal to ensure others didn’t feel that way.

 

But then- the universe is a cruel place. She once saved a rival scavenger from plummeting to death in the midst of fighting over claims of a hyper drive- he had proceeded to stab her in the thigh before taking off with the prize. Then there was the time she tried to feed a hungry child she found in Niima Outpost- Unkar had promptly decided he was a waste of resources and had his cronies remove him from her. She never saw or heard of him since.

 

But she had tried to stay optimistic. She believed that what little good she could do was still good, and she tried to do whatever possible to help.

 

But it was so draining. And she was so tired. She wanted to slip back into unconsciousness. To give into the abyss. To let go.  

 

“I didn’t realize you were just as pathetic as them all.” A female voice stated.

 

Shook out of her self-wallowing, Rey looked up to see a faint outline of a female in front of her. She frowned, not recognizing her face.

 

“Mind your own business lady.” She scoffed, letting her head flop back down onto the forest floor.

 

“This is how you thank the person who lent you the robes you are wearing at the moment?”

 

Rey frowned and looked at the robes she was wearing. Purple grey layers that clung to her like a second skin, all the while energy hummed from it.

 

“This is yours?” Rey asked, finally pushing herself into a sitting position. “Sorry I thought no one’s using it and borrowed it.”

 

The female let out a sign in annoyance. “I didn’t want it back per say. I have no need of its powers in my current state. I left it behind in the land of the living, so that if someone worthy to be its owner can wear and utilize it.”

 

She paced to her left and looked back at Rey. “Are you going to continue to sit there and moan about life like the typical damsels in distress, or are you going to do something about your current predicament?”

 

Rey shot an annoyed look at the female. “What does this have anything to do with you anyways?”

 

Kneeling in front of her, she starred down at Rey. “I think it’s better that I show you then.”  
  
Before Rey can protest, she felt cold fingers grip her head as she was pulled into a vision.

 

She felt everything before her eyes could make sense of it all.

Chaos. Fire. Blood. Anger. Pain.

The imbalance in the force tipping towards the dark.

 

And then, she saw him. Eyes ablaze in red and yellow, he strode out onto mountains made of death, face twisted into a sick mask of glee. He let out a screeching laugh as lightning fired from his fingertips, striking enemies down and sucking life from the world.

 

Rey had only met anther with such darkness, but somehow the vision of Ben in front of her was even more demonic than Snoke. Power and darkness radiated from his pores, and the pleasure that was written across his face made her sick.

 

And then she saw them. The dead bodies of Rose, Finn, Chewie, Poe, Leia… Everyone she had came to care about, empty eyes staring out into nothing. The dear faces that housed so much joy and expression before, silenced forever.

 

As the scent of burning flesh permeated through the air, she watched as the furnace of hate destroyed everything good in the world. The plants, the animals, the people. Gone.

 

As she slipped out of the vision, all she could remember was the inhuman yellow and red eyes, staring into her soul, as a menacing laugh goaded her on his victory.

 

Yanked back into reality, she found herself staring back at the ghostly form of the female in front of her.

  
“So that’s the future?” She asked, shaking from a combination of fear and anger.

 

“That. My _dear_ , is the future if you do not succeed.”

 

The female pointed to the white tree in front of them. “You came here for a reason. Finish what you came to do, and stop the prophecy from happening.”

 

Rey looked up as the female slowly walked away from her. “You never answered my question- why do you care?”

 

Halting briefly, a ghost of a smile appeared as she stated, “When you strike him down, tell him- Aleema Keto sends her regards, and will see him in hell.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashes by Celine Dion portrays Rey's feelings at the start of the story.
> 
> True Colors by Zedd and Kesha paints Rey's final mood in this chapter.


	7. Peanut, You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Rey did a little explaining into what's going down....
> 
> What's best friends for if not to listen to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rather prolonged update my wonderful readers! Life got in the way, and it too a bit more out of me to get into the zone for this particular scene. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Haven't gotten around to the aesthetics yet but it will happen promise :) 
> 
> As always, do comment and leave kuddos if you like it! xxx

Boarding the Falcon, Rey turned to regard the greenland behind her. 

 

She still cannot believe she had been there for less than 2 days. So much has happened, and she will never be quite the same again. 

 

The warm hum of  _ the eye _ vibrated next to her, and she rubbed her thumb lightly across its surface. She had managed to coax it out from tree, After spending 24 hours of meditating with it, she managed to combine the powers of Allema’s robes with the eye, uniting the crystal that she and Ben had cracked. 

 

Now looking down at the completed weapon in hand, Rey paused to carass the new handle. Slightly longer and more slender, the force thrummed through the casing from the twin crystals within. She didn’t force the crystals to heal; instead she allowed them to flourish in harmony with the influence of the surrounding energy. Pressing the ignition button, the saber hummed as two purple ends emerged from the casing. How fitting. She never identified herself as a jedi, but neither did the dark side appeal to her. Either way, her existence from here on will always be alone. Staring at the weapon she fashioned from her love, a single tear slipped past her lashes. 

 

He will never remember his love for her. She will never feel his embrace, his soft lips upon hers, his soulful stare reserved only for her. 

 

But she can save him. And that is all she needed to know. 

 

The sound of the incoming call broke her from her trance, and Rey strode over to the cockpit and answered it.

 

“Rey?” Came the hesitant voice of Finn, and Rey relaxed slightly at his voice. “Finn, you ok peanut?” 

  
Chuckling lightly at the nickname, Rey smiled as she allowed the tenor of his voice rush over her. “I am peanut. We’ve managed to stay under the radar here, and everyone’s feeling much better after some time off from the war.” Pausing briefly, he lowered his voice. “You on the other hand… I know aren’t exactly ok. Now will you just spill the beans? I’m worried sick about you.” 

 

Signing lightly, Rey was about to open her mouth when he added, “And don’t say it’s nothing. Rey you’re my sister from another mister, and… however complicated your situation is, I promise I’ll try and understand. Let me in?” 

 

Sitting herself down on the pilot seat, Rey rubbed her tired eyes with her hand. “Finn, you have to promise me you won’t flip or do anything irrational.”    
  
“You’ve got it.” Came the response, and Rey rubbed her temple slightly, trying to formulate a coherent way to breach the topic. 

  
  


“It’s Ben… We have this thing between us…” 

 

“Wait. Ben? You mean  _ Kylo Ren _ ?!” Interjected Finn. 

 

Staring into the distance, Rey took a deep breath. “Yes, but it’s Ben not Kylo Ren I’m talking about. Kylo is just his mask used to keep everyone out.” 

 

Grumbling slightly Finn mumbled, “Fine… Go on?” 

 

Picking at the hem of her top Rey started again. “We have a connection forged by the force. At first we thought this was all because of Snoke, some twisted excuse to pitch us together. But even after his death, the bond strengthened, allowing us to… communicate even through light years.” 

 

Rubbing at the slight ache across her chest, she noted Finn’s silence, and continued gently. “It allowed us to see each other for what we are, our deepest scars laid out in broad daylight to each other. In a way, we aren’t as different as we thought, and it scared me, a lot.” 

 

She glanced up, noticing the golden die hanging over the cockpit. Lifting her hand up, she plucked them down, running her fingers across the cool surface. “You know, behind that cold exterior, he’s a terrified boy, trying to forge his way in this world of chaos, alone and shut out by everyone who should love and be there for him… It reminded me of myself, isolated and abandoned in the wasteland of Jakku, left to die in the heat and sand.” 

 

Pausing, Rey looked up at the comlink, as the silence hung in the air. 

 

“I’m listening.” Finn murmured, and Rey sighed in gratitude for his patience. 

  
“What I want to say is, the world is not black and white. It’s easy to frame Kylo Ren as the villain. But in truth, Ben Snow never stood a chance. Not when Sidious has been poisoning him since his childhood…”    
  
Balling her hands to fists, Rey glared up at the control panel. “And he’s got him. He’s trying to take over Ben’s physical being, and come back to life.” She opened her hands, eyeing the twinkling die glittering in her hand. “I’m done waiting Finn. I’m taking back what is mine.” 

 

“Right… So he’s your boyfriend then?” Finn asked, his questioning hanging heavily in the air. 

 

Scrunching her nose up, she frowned at the intercom. “Why is it necessary to put a label on this?!” 

 

“Ok, so. If another girl kisses him…” “THE HELL IS SOMEONE KISSING HIM!” 

 

Choking on his laughter, Finn snorted as Rey spluttered indignantly. “THIS IS NOT FUNNY FINN!!!” Yelled Rey, as the ex-stormtrooper practically cackled into the intercom. 

  
“You’ve got to admit Peanut, it’s quite fun winding you up, and you can’t force choke me HAHA!” Finn stated, and promptly burst into another fit of laughter. 

 

Staring daggers into the intercom, Rey couldn’t help but smile. Finn always had that effect on her, and she did miss her best friend’s presence. 

 

“How’s Rose? You guys doing ok?” She asked, rubbing her hand over her thigh. 

 

“She’s great. Much better about her sister’s situation… And we’re happy. The resistance is rebuilt, and we managed to get all the resources we need.” Pausing momentarily, Finn continued, “Rey, what’s your plan?” 

 

“I don’t know really. I’ve built my saber though! It’s beautiful… I can’t wait to show you.” She smiled, glancing to the saber at her side. 

  
“But seriously Peanut. What is your plan for Ky…. Ben Solo?” Finn corrected hesitantly. “He’s on the Finaliser, it doesn’t get more high security than that. AND before you say you’ll bridal mail yourself to him AGAIN, can I please remind you that will not work again?” 

 

Opening her mouth to respond, Rey realised she didn’t have a plan to tell Finn. She thought about making something up, but then again, it really is time to start opening up. 

 

“Actually… I need your help Finn…” 

 

***

  
  



End file.
